Tiger Cub
by Tmnt Leonardo Hamato
Summary: Leo's father is Tiger Claw, and he's a tiger cub.
1. Family

Leo opened his eyes, only to be met in the sewers. Green ooze had covered his soft fur. He shook it off, and looked around, seeing a rat, and three turtles.

Hamato Yoshi saw the young turtles, and picked them up, it was then he saw the tiger cub. The cub looked alone, and starved. He gently picked up the cub, and headed through the tunnels.

He needed a place that he could call home, and care for his newly founded family. He looked down to see the tiger club had fallen asleep, as well as his other three siblings.

He found a place that could work, and carried his four sons inside the lair. It would need to be cleaned, but otherwise, it could raise a family. He set his sons down, and left going to retrieve some new things he had at his house.

Once he made trips back and fourth, he had gotten some items for their lair. He then picked up the broom he had, and swept all the flooring. He dust as well, and cleaned the place up.

As soon as this was completed, he had arranged the couch, and kitchen items around. Everything looked nice and neat. The dojo had a huge tree that grew inside. He had set out a mat, and put up the weapon racks and everything.

After all of this he had gotten the rooms arranged for his sons. He gently picked them up in his arms, and walked to the kitchen setting them down on the counter. He opened the fridge and got out some food.

He didn't know much about turtles or tigers, but hopefully this food could make do for the small family. He fed the infants, and took them all to their rooms, walking out, he plopped down on the couch.

He was exhausted, and decided he would just sleep on the couch tonight instead of his own room, so that's what he did. He knew he'd have to name his sons, but it could wait until morning.

As the sun approached the sky, which they couldn't tell down from the sewers, Yoshi got up. He had gotten up early all the time so how could this be any different? He noticed all his sons were in the corner of the living room, playing around.

He smiled and walked over picking up one of the turtles. This turtle had hazel eyes, with a gap in his teeth. "You shall be known as Donatello," he finally decided, and picked up another one, setting Donatello down.

This young turtle had emerald green eyes, and a crack in his shell, "You shall be Raphael," he decided after a long moments thought. Setting Raphael down, he picked up the youngest turtle, who had baby blue eyes, and freckles on his cheeks, "You shall be Michelangelo," he said smiling at the three.

Finally his gaze landed to the tiger cub, his eyes were a lovely sapphire blue. He picked up the cub, who looked to be older than the three, "You shall be known as Leonardo," he said gazing into the cub's eyes.

He finally set down the cub, and looked at himself, _hmm, ah yes, I shall call myself Splinter,_ he thought silently. He had grown to like that name. He let his sons play for a while longer, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Tiger Claw had talked to the Shredder, who promised he could search for his son after he did this mission. He had completed the task, and was ready to look for his long lost son.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, I made it again, for reasons, but please enjoy, and review. No mean, or harsh comments please, merci, I appreciate it.<strong>


	2. Pickles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles. Please enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p>Leo opened his eyes, only to be met in the sewers. Green ooze had covered his soft fur. He shook it off, and looked around, seeing a rat, and three turtles.<p>

Hamato Yoshi saw the young turtles, and picked them up, it was then he saw the tiger cub. The cub looked alone, and starved. He gently picked up the cub, and headed through the tunnels.

He needed a place that he could call home, and care for his newly founded family. He looked down to see the tiger club had fallen asleep, as well as his other three siblings.

He found a place that could work, and carried his four sons inside the lair. It would need to be cleaned, but otherwise, it could raise a family. He set his sons down, and left going to retrieve some new things he had at his house.

Once he made trips back and fourth, he had gotten some items for their lair. He then picked up the broom he had, and swept all the flooring. He dust as well, and cleaned the place up.

As soon as this was completed, he had arranged the couch, and kitchen items around. Everything looked nice and neat. The dojo had a huge tree that grew inside. He had set out a mat, and put up the weapon racks and everything.

After all of this he had gotten the rooms arranged for his sons. He gently picked them up in his arms, and walked to the kitchen setting them down on the counter. He opened the fridge and got out some food.

He didn't know much about turtles or tigers, but hopefully this food could make do for the small family. He fed the infants, and took them all to their rooms, walking out, he plopped down on the couch.

He was exhausted, and decided he would just sleep on the couch tonight instead of his own room, so that's what he did. He knew he'd have to name his sons, but it could wait until morning.

As the sun approached the sky, which they couldn't tell down from the sewers, Yoshi got up. He had gotten up early all the time so how could this be any different? He noticed all his sons were in the corner of the living room, playing around.

He smiled and walked over picking up one of the turtles. This turtle had hazel eyes, with a gap in his teeth. "You shall be known as Donatello," he finally decided, and picked up another one, setting Donatello down.

This young turtle had emerald green eyes, and a crack in his shell, "You shall be Raphael," he decided after a long moments thought. Setting Raphael down, he picked up the youngest turtle, who had baby blue eyes, and freckles on his cheeks, "You shall be Michelangelo," he said smiling at the three.

Finally his gaze landed to the tiger cub, his eyes were a lovely sapphire blue. He picked up the cub, who looked to be older than the three, "You shall be known as Leonardo," he said gazing into the cub's eyes.

He finally set down the cub, and looked at himself, _hmm, ah yes, I shall call myself Splinter,_ he thought silently. He had grown to like that name. He let his sons play for a while longer, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Tiger Claw had talked to the Shredder, who promised he could search for his son after he did this mission. He had completed the task, and was ready to look for his long lost son.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo awoken to find he was in a room, not just a room though, his room. He yawned and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the sewers. He was going to tell Master Splinter about one of the scent things that made it smell good.<p>

He got off the soft blue bed that had a very soft blue blanket. They all had their color of beds, but didn't know why their color was their color.

He stretch and walked out of his room to find all of his brothers playing around. He had always felt so different from his brothers. Was it that he had a tail? He wasn't sure at all.

"Good morning, Leonardo," Splinter said holding Mikey in his furry hands. The three turtles played as Leo sat in the dojo staring at the huge tree. Mikey ran in with an angry Raph.

"I'll get you MIKEY!" he screamed. Leo got up and parted the two. "Raph calm down, and Mikey don't make Raph so angry," Leo said flicking his ears. Raph's green eyes blazed looking into Leo's calm sapphire gaze.

"FINE," Raph grunted and walked out. Leo sighed and sat back down, "Mikey go play with Donnie or something," he said quietly. Mike walked out, first checking for big ugly monster Raph.

He shrugged and ran to the kitchen to get a jar of pickles. He munched loudly which annoyed everyone. Leo covered his ears, as Don left the room, and Raph stuffed his head in a pillow.

Finally when Mikey was done, they all fell asleep on the couch, it was peaceful until Mikey let out a pickle burp. "MIKEY!" the three of them yelled. "Sorry," Mikey said as he turned on his side and fell asleep.

Soon after the rest of them did the same, the place smelled better cause little did they know, Splinter had followed Leo's advice and _actually _bought a scent thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think. Excuse any misspelled words, it was like four. Anyways, enjoy. Merci, everyone! ^-^<strong>


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sorry it has taken a while to update, I have a lot going on right now. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The next few days in their new life was strange. Splinter had noticed that each one of his sons had different personalities and where all unique in their own forms. He had noticed Raphael had a bad temper and usually teased his youngest brother. Michelangelo was the outgoing goof off type of turtle. Donatello loved science and was the smart one.<p>

Leonardo was the one born to be a leader. He was calm, and very caring. He was also the cleanest one. Though Leonardo is different from his brothers, none the less, he is still his son and their brother. Splinter had watched his children play around and goof off. He decided he would go find food now knowing that Leonardo would watch over his brothers.

Leo watched Master Splinter leave and stood up, his sapphire gaze watching over his younger brothers. "Leo you don't always have to watch over us we're old enough to take care of ourselves!" Raph growled out to his older brother. Mikey and Donnie turned with wide eyes looking up at Leo. Donnie shrugged, "It's true, Leo. We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves," Donnie finished as he slowly stood up.

"How do you think Master Splinter would feel if he knew his sons were in trouble, or hurt?" Leo said. "Well then Master Splinter will help us," Raph growled out. "Let's go somewhere else guys," He said slowly before following Mike and Don. Leo followed as well only to be shoved away by Raph. "We don't need your help for anything, lame-a-nardo," Raph said before walking away.

Leo watched slowly, his sapphire blue eyes showing hurt. He walked away with his ears drooped and tail dragging behind. He walked into the dojo and sat by the tree. Why was Raph treating him differently? He was just like them... At least he thought. Splinter came back with some food and watched his three sons play while noticing his eldest was not here.

He set down the food in the kitchen and walked into the dojo figuring this would be where his son was. He noticed Leonardo did always love watching him train. His sapphire gaze never looking away full of curiousness. "My son, why are you in here alone?" Splinter questioned as he sat next to the soft tiger cub. "I don't feel accepted, _father_," Leo said slowly. "You're just different my son, in a special way," Splinter said helping his son up.

"Let us eat before the food gets cold," Splinter said softly before guiding Leonardo to the kitchen where his other brothers sat talking. Mikey's stomach growled, "I'm starving!" he said loudly while Splinter passed out the food. "Thank you father," Leo replied as Master Splinter set out his plate. Splinter smiled at his son and slowly replied, "You are welcome, my son," he said before he sat down as well. Raph had watched this, his emerald gaze blazed with fury.

What was so special about Leo! What is so GREAT about him to make Splinter love him more than the others. He glared at Leo and ate before calling Donnie and Mikey out by the tv. "You guys, have you noticed how much attention father gives Leo? I mean come on what's so special about him?" Raph hiss under his breath. Donnie shrugged, "Father mostly pays attention to him because he's a special kind of different." Mikey looked up, "It's true," he decided.

"What if we made Splinter hate Leo," Raph grinned. The two nodded before going to help clean up in the kitchen. By the time they had got there Leo had everything already cleaned up and the counter wiped. He walked out into the dojo. Raph growled, "Let's go play with father guys." So they did. Splinter was meditating on the floor as they jumped on him. "Hi father!" a cheerful Mikey said, his baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello my sons," Splinter chuckled as he joined in the fun. This went on for about an hour before they all passed out from being so tired. Splinter tucked them all in their rooms and walked to the dojo. He smiled as he saw Leo meditating. "Leonardo, my son, I will train you if you would like," Splinter said. Leo jumped up, "Oh yes father, please!" He said as his tail flicked up and down.

So Splinter did. Over the next few days to weeks and months he had trained Leo. Finally he started training all his sons. He gave Leonardo the katana, Raphael the sai, Donatello the bo staff and Michelangelo the nunchucks. They were all almost teens now. Each day of training the three brothers jealousy showed as Leo had always did the moves perfect.

The only thing Leo could do perfect was training. His brothers were always good at everything else and always were better than him. Though secretly, Leo loved to draw. He never told anyone cause drawing was Mikey's thing, and he didn't want to make Mikey feel bad. Training had ended for the day as the brothers gathered around the tv. Leo sat down watching the screen. He knew his brothers hated him, but either way he would give his life if it meant for them being safe.

Donnie looked up at Leo and gave a small glare. "Shouldn't you be in the dojo," he said a bit harshly. Mikey looked up having the same reaction. "Yeah dude, you should be in there trying to out best us," he said with the same tone Don had used. Leo felt a bit taken aback by this and stood up. "Look, I'm trying to out best you guys or anything. I don't understand why you hate me for working hard," Leo said slowly. Raph stood up as well and pushed Leo in the wall. "Well we don't care," he spat.

Leo looked into his emerald green eyes. "I'm going for a walk in the sewers," he said before he ran towards the lair door. "Good don't come back for at least an hour!" Raph growled. Leo walked his head low. How he longed to go above the sewers and jump from rooftops with the wind nipping his mask tails. Splinter had given them all masks that had colors. His was blue. He had always loved the color blue. He sighed after a while and decided to go back. He entered the lair and walked to his room.

Maybe a good night's sleep would have the whole fight forgotten about. The next morning he walked in the dojo for his early morning warm up. He started doing his katas while his brothers joined after a while. No one said a word when Master Splinter walked in. He had paired one another up. Michelangelo to Leonardo and Donatello to Raphael. Michelangelo was out first as was Donatello. Leo and Raph were up against each other. After what seemed forever, Raph had lost. Anger boiled inside of him as he got up and punched Leo hard in the face.

Blood dripped from his cheek as his fur covered it. Splinter turned around not seeing what had happened. "Good job Leonardo, training is over for today," he said as he left for his room. Mike and Don broke out laughing seeing what had happened. Leo turned to see Raph with a smirk on his face.  
>What is wrong with you!" Leo hissed. "You are what's wrong Leo!" Raph growled. Leo walked out before anything else would happen. He went to his room and lay in the covers maybe tomorrow would be better, he thought silently as he felt his bruised cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now. Happy Thanksgiving for this week everyone. Please review and tell me what you thought. Merci everyone! : )<strong>


	4. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Mmk, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>The next few days were torture for Leo. His brothers treated him very poorly while their father wasn't there or wasn't looking.<p>

Leo would do anything for his brothers even if it meant saving them by using his own life. Somehow, he wasn't so sure they would to the same.

He wasn't perfect... The only reason he trained so hard all the time was because I didn't feel he was strong enough to fight and protect his brothers if they were in a battle.

He was in the dojo meditating, though his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about his brothers, about how they treated him differently then they treated one another.

While he was in though, Mikey had come up with a prank to do on the young tiger who was his brother, "By mistake." Raph had always told him. He held a red water balloon in his hand and finally threw it at Leo.

He ran laughing as hard as he could that he nearly fell over. The others did the same as well as poor Leo's fur was wet. He let out a deep long sigh.

"Why do they treat me so differently?" He said to no one in particular. He got up and went towards the bathroom, once in, he shut the door and locked it.

He grabbed out a towel from under the sink. He wiped his fur as he looked in the mirror. Father had always told him he was special, but when he look in the mirror, he didn't agree.

He felt as though he was a freak, not meant to be here. His brothers probably thought that all the time. He let out a sigh and cleaned himself up before leaving.

* * *

><p>Few years and months passed.<p>

They were now all teenagers. They were in the dojo when Splinter had chosen Leonardo to be the team leader, though the others disagreed.

They were finally ready to go top side, and wondered around on their first topside patrol. Leo was curious, everything was so awake. And the smell was great.

Better then the sewers at least. His brothers followed Raphael instead of Leonardo. Since they were kids, his brothers had always despised him.

"Let's move." He said before any of the others could argue or complain. He climbed a building and looked around for anything to take care of. A while had passed.

He was about to call it a night when he heard some muffled screams. "Come on!" He yelled before following the screams. He stopped on top of the roof of a building.

Looking down he noticed some ninjas in black suits holding some innocent people. Raph became impatient and finally hissed out, "Come on, let's attack."

Without hesitation his brothers followed Raphael's lead. Leo groaned rubbing his temples, _why dies he have to be so damn impatient?_ He then followed jumping off the building.

He pulled out his weapons as a ninja with a red foot symbol approached him fast. He jumped up quickly and did a round house kick to the ninja's head.

He watched the ninja fall and without hesitation he ran towards the innocent people who were knocked out to keep them from screaming.

He put away his katana and punched the ninja in the head as he fell, Leo untied the people. "Mikey, Donnie, get these people to safety!" Leo yelled.

Mikey and Donnie both eyed Raph waiting for his permission first as he fought off a foot ninja. "Just do it!" Raph hissed while he finally knocked out the one ninja as another approached.

Up above was Tiger Claw watching the turtles, but instead of focusing on them he saw the tiger. That could be his lost cub... He'd have to find out.

Raph was about to get ambushed from behind and get stabbed. Before he knew it he heard Leo say "WATCH OUT!" He was shoved to the side, looking up as the ninja's blade went right through his brother's side.

"Leo... Leo are y-you okay?" Raph said never acting like this before. Leo had saved him. His brother's blood was splattered on his plastron.

He watched with wide green eyes as Leo fell to the ground. His anger boiled as he turned to the foot ninja and knocked him out swiftly before returning to Leo.

Donnie and Mikey saw this happen but were still getting the people to safety since they were knocked out. Raph looked at Leo's side where the knife was stabbed into.

"Leo... LEO! COME ON STAY WITH ME!" Raph cried out, before he knew it tears started coming out his eyes. He pulled out the sword grabbing Leo's wrappings on his hands. (Or paws? I don't know. xD)

He wrapped it around Leo's side tightly. His hands were stained with Leo's blood as the Foot Ninja came to fast forcing them to retreat.

Before he knew it he was being pulled back by a crying Mikey and Donnie. "Come on Raph we can't carry him, and there's too much ninja!" Donnie cried out.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM! HE'LL DIE! NO! LEO!" Raph screamed before the ninjas disappeared holding Raph to keep him from going back.

* * *

><p>Tiger Claw watched the tiger block the blow that was meant for his so called brother. He quickly ran down and grabbed the tiger.<p>

_It is... It's my cub!_ He thought as a few tears escaped from his eyes. He nodded to the ninjas and carried his cub to the foot headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's this. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Anyways, merci. .<strong>


	5. His past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles. So I would like to thank Konishiwa for giving me ideas for this chapter. Please review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tiger Claw watched his cub, who was in a coma due to the fact he was stabbed in his chest. Tiger Claw stroked his cub's head as he leaned back on the chair and sighed.<p>

The full moon had shone down brightly on the abandoned church building. It's ironic really, usually bad guys go for abandoned things to make do as a lair.

Tiger Claw got up, not wanting to leave his son, but he knew he would have to talk to his master. He walked out of his room, and headed for Shredder.

As soon as he had walked in, Shredder's glare was already on Tiger Claw. "You will _see_ to it that the turtles are destroyed, do not FAIL me again." Spat the Shredder as he stood.

Tiger Claw knelt down, "Yes master, I promise, next time will be different." Shredder stood tall holding his gauntlet out and slashed Tiger Claw.

Blood dripped just below Tiger Claw's eye. He stayed still as the Shredder talked once more.

"That is your price for punishment. My ninja tell me you have found your long lost cub, hmm, or is that a mistake?" Shredder said evilly.

"Correct. Master I have." Tiger Claw said as more blood dripped. "But he was with the Hamato Clan. My hated enemies." Shredder growled.

"Master, I assure you, he will be trained in the ways of the Foot Clan, and, in bonus, he has fine qualities and skill for us." Tiger Claw said, frustrated.

"Very well, but if he is to turn on us, you both will pay the consequences." Shredder hissed as he dismissed Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw got to his feet and walked out of the room, dried blood under his eye. He walked into his room, and walked to his bandaged cub. As he sat in the chair, he watched his cub.

His needs were set to the side, though the Foot would be angry, he didn't care for his worry was what any concerned parent would have. He looked at the cub. He had brought his cub home injured, fortunately, doctors had helped the cub.

He sniffed the cub, knowing that he had a keen smell, and his son could have more wounds unseen. However, the father saw the cub twitch, but no awakened. With love, Tiger Claw licked the cub's cheek. He set his hand on his cub's head once more and gently stroked his small ears. He had grown into a formidable warrior.

It was a pity that he wasn't trained by his father, but none the less, he was proud.

He sat there in silence, watching the injured cub. He had his mother's sapphire eyes. Tiger Claw let a tear fall from his eye as he thought back.

FLASH BACK

In a dojo in Japan were 2 tigers, Tiger Claw and his loving mate, Artemis. They were both normal tigers that were in a cage. They were trained martial arts. As there had been many years Tiger Claw had already memorized several fighting styles, every day was the same.  
>Until...<br>Artemis began to feel ill and realized she was pregnant, and not long after the escaped. They hid from humans, knowing that if they were found, what would happen to their unborn cub?

When they had the opportunity, they escaped into the forest, thinking they were safe. Finally the moment had arrived. Artemis was in pain, and was under the strain of delivering. Within a few minutes, their cub had arrived taking his first few breaths.

Both cats were silent upon hearing that sound so low that came from their newly born cub. Tiger claw, turning his gaze to look over his cub as his eyes widened with joy.  
>Artemis carefully took him in her mouth and placed him between her legs where her head against Tiger Claw's shoulder. It was a beautiful scene. But all life is not rosy, because of a fire caused by drunk visitors, the forest was burned a few days after the cub was born.<p>

Tiger Claw led his family to a place safe place away from such a disaster, his senses were on high alert. The Tigers ran full speed until they were far enough away from this hell.

Though it was too late. A burning tree had fallen, crushing Artemis with it. She let out a cry of pain as wood pierced through her side. Tiger Claw stopped and looked at her, tears showing in his yellow eyes.

He kept his cub under him as he tried to help his mate. Blood dripped out of her side as she looked at her cub, and to her mate. "Tiger Claw... Take care of him," she continued in pained breaths, "I love you..." was her last reply.

Her beautiful dull lifeless sapphire eyes shut for the last time as tears dripped down her cheeks. Tiger Claw couldn't move, "Artemis... No... Please don't go... NO, PLEASE!" His body racked with as he cried.

He licked his mate's head for the last time taking in her sweet rose scent before taking his cub, the only thing he lived for now and ran.

He ran until his paws ached, and then he stopped, tears still dripping down his cheeks. As he took another step, he stepped in a green ooze substance. "What..." He looked down.

He suddenly had a painful spasm before he was mutated. He now walked like a human and talked like one. Before he knew it, the Shredder was there.

"Tiger Claw, join me and my Foot Clan. You may take your son." Shredder said looking at the skilled warrior. "Yes sir..." Tiger Claw said. He didn't know what to do anymore. His life was gone. "You will call me master." Shredder stated simply. He nodded.

He took his cub with him as he followed the Shredder. Hunters suddenly had come out growling orders to each other. "Hurry up now Tiger Claw." Shredder said.

He did but he tripped and his cub was taken. "NO! YOU WON'T TAKE MY CUB!" He roared out. Shredder dragged him though Tiger Claw protested. Then Shredder took him to New York, where he promised Tiger Claw he would get his cub back.

The hunters had gave the young cub to the pet shop, not sure of what to do with it, so the pet shop and gave the tiger cub to the NYC Pet Store. That's where Leo started his new life, having no parents.

PRESENT DAY

Tiger Claw shook his head from the memories. He had failed his mate, and his cub. He hugged his cub closer.

"I'm sorry my cub..." He whispered stroking Leo's ears once more. "I will not fail you again..." He replied as he fell asleep with his cub, tears stained on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, finally here's this chapter done! Yeah buddy! Anyways, you know the drill, review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story already, it means a great deal. Merci, and have a good evening. c:<strong>


	6. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles. So I would like to thank Konishiwa, once again for giving me ideas for this chapter. I would also like to thank Sairey13 for helping me out with Leonardo's name. Please review and enjoy the chapter. Once again, I apologize for not having this chapter posted sooner, I had tests coming up and so on. Merry Early Christmas, too! :D**

* * *

><p>The three turtles walked silently in the sewers. No one dared say a word after last night's event. They lost their brother, who they had treated poorly.<p>

As they entered the lair, they walked in to see an upset Master Splinter. "You have come home late from patrol," he said slowly, until noticing he only had three sons.

"Where is Leonardo?" he asked, worry starting to creep up on his features. Raph couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he kept quiet.

The room was silent for a long while until Donnie got the courage to tell their father. "H-he was injured and we were outnumbered by the Foot," he continued.

"We had to leave him." He finished sorrowfully. Master Splinter's face paled, though no one could really tell cause of his fur. "My son..." He said as he though of the child memories he had with Leonardo.

_He had just put them all to sleep in their single bedroom they shared as young turtle tots. He sat down himself to take a nap, or at least try to rest his eyes._

_Just as he began to doze off, young Leonardo walked in with tears in his eyes. Splinter looked up. "What is wrong, my son?" He asked. _

_Leo had looked up at his father, his sapphire midnight eyes sparkling in the darkness I had a nightmare." He said as Splinter let him on his lap._

_"Whatever it was, my son, it was only a bad dream, I won't let anything ever hurt you." Splinter said as he held Leonardo close to his chest in a hug._

He looked up with some tears in his eyes. He had failed to keep his promise to his eldest son. This was his fault. "Rest, and we will find your _brother_." He said as he left for his room.

Raph walked to his room and slammed the door. Why had they been treating Leo like this?! He deserved much more. They had all been so darn prideful.

Not once had the realized what Leonardo had done for them, or helped them through. How dare they do this to him! _How dare he!_ He punched the wall in anger.

It was enough to bruise, but not damage his fist. He then rested himself down in the corner of his room, and rested his head on his knees. "I'm so sorry, Leo." He whispered.

Donnie sat lone in his room, only until Mikey approached and knocked on the door. "Come in." Came the blunt reply of Donnie.

"Can I stay in your room the night?" Mikey asked as he sat on Donnie's bed. Donnie let out a sigh, and made some room for his little brother.

As Mikey got into the bed, he looked over at Donnie, his baby blue eyes wet with newly made tears. "Donnie, do you think Leo is okay, or do you think he... he-"

"Mikey, Leo isn't dead. He can look after himself. He can't be dead... I never got to say sorry for how I treated him... how we all treated him." Donnie said, his voice slow and sad.

"I want him back, Donnie." Mikey said as he curled up next to Donnie, slowly starting to sleep. "I do too." Donnie muttered before darkness clouded his vision as he slept.

* * *

><p>Leo awoke with a start. His side hurt badly, and he was sore all over. Suddenly he realized he wasn't home. His brain already in big brother mode said, <em>Where's your brothers! Are they alright!<em>_  
><em>

He then looked up seeing a huge tiger hugging him. Awkwardly, and with fear, he got up, though it hurt him badly, and limped towards the door.

Whatever had been holding him had now woken up and was running after him. Leo went as fast as he could in his injured state.

Before he could reach the door, the tiger had him in a death grip. "Stop, no one will hurt you my cub!" He said as gently as he could.

Leo's mind panicked. _Cub? What did he mean cub! _Tiger Claw looked at Leo. "Usamah is your real name, your mother had thought it fit you as a cub." The tiger said.

"You LIE! My father is Master Splinter!" Leo spat out. "The rat? I am your father, my name is Tiger Claw, please believe me." Tiger Claw pleaded.

Leo's mind calmed down, and somehow this Tiger Claw's voice soothed him. He never noticed, but he had Tiger Claw's same looked, besides his eyes.

He sat down, calmly, trying not to freak out. He didn't trust the tiger yet, but he felt very calm, and knew his brothers were safe.

As Tiger Claw explained the story to Leo, Leo felt he was telling the truth. Tiger Claw looked so calm, and wasn't in any hurry, he looked somewhat happy.

"They took you from me... you were only a cub. You were raised in the pet shop." Tiger Claw said. "Usamah, my cub, you must believe me." Tiger Claw pleaded once more.

"I-I believe you..." Ushama (Leo) said slowly. "I believe you." He said again. "It would make sense why my brothers, _turtles _treat me differently. To think I would've risked my life for them." He whispered.

Tiger Claw looked down at his cub. He embraced his cub, his heart aching. "You have your mother's eyes. Her name was Artemis..." He started.

"She loved you very much. We escaped together and ran from hunters. A burning tree crushed her and killed her..." He said slowly, his eyes watery.

"Her last words were take care of our cub, and I love you." He said sadly. Without realizing it, Leo had cried as well.

"_Father_, where are we?" Ushama said slowly. "We're at the Foot Headquarters, my cub." Tiger Claw replied. Though Leo felt very uncomfortable here, he felt comforted having his real father with him.

Tiger Claw laid Ushama back into bed, letting him rest so his wounds would heal better. The Shredder would need him soon, and he was a very skilled warrior.

Though he didn't like his son living this life, he had made a promise to Master Shredder. One he wouldn't break, for his family's sake. For his cub's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I really sucked on this chapter, but I really wanted to get this in for you guys. I'm really glad you all like this story. It was such a huge plot bunny, I couldn't resist. Anyways the meaning of Ushama means "Like a Lion" in Arabia. I chose this because to me, Leo is bold, brave, caring, loyal, fierce and brave. So tell me if you liked it by reviewing. And one more thing, please excuse me rushing in that Leo believes Tiger Claw is his father this quick. He doesn't trust Tiger Claw fully yet. In plus, I didn't have to much of time. You all know the drill now. Merci everyone! :DDD<strong>


	7. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership to the Ninja Turtles but the story plot is mine. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed for my last really crappy chapter, I hope this one goes better.**

* * *

><p>Ushama woke up, his midnight gaze scanned the area. Tiger Claw was asleep. Her got up silently, seeing as it was midnight, he could escape and find his brothers and family.<p>

He silently opened the window, trying not to make a loud sound. He crept out, and slowly made his way down from the tall Foot Headquarters to the surface of the city. Then he lifted a manhole cover.

He climbed down and shut the cover behind him. He made his way silently through the water as he limped. His wounds had still hurt badly, though is wasn't as bad. He made his way to the lair.

He silently opened the lair door and limped in. Everything was silent... No Mikey playing video games, no Raph punching the punching bag, and no Donnie in his lab. He let out a sigh.

The tv looked untouched as did everything else. As he turned to leave, Splinter walked out to see who was there. Seeing as to it was dark, he engaged on the intruder.

Before he knew hit, he was on the floor with Splinter attacking him. His glowing midnight eyes were wide in slits. Splinter had attacked him and his brothers had left, they didn't want him?!

He moaned in pain as Splinter sent heavy blows. One of his brothers turned on the lights and what they saw was horrible. Splinter back away, his eyes wide. "Leonardo... I am sorry..." he said slowly as he back away.

Ushama scooted back and looked at him, "I no longer go by the name he growled, and as seeing you don't want me here anymore, I am going back to the Foot Headquarters!" He growled.

"Maybe they would like me there!" He spat turning to the door. Donnie jumped down and look towards _Ushama_. "Wait! We want you! Stay _Leo_!" Donnie called out pleadingly.

"Then why did you leave me to die! And why did you attack me! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO BADLY! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS PROTECT YOU! YET YOU HATE ME FOR IT! AND I SAID MY NAME IS USHAMA! LEONARDO IS NO MORE, AND MY REAL FATHER IS TIGER CLAW!" He spat harshly.

Splinter looked at him sadly, as did Donatello. With all the yelling, Mikey had walked out as did Raph. Mikey's baby blue eyes sparkled. "Leo you're ba-" "I am no longer Leonardo Mikey, from this day on, I am now your enemy..." He said flicking his one torn ear.

He turned to the door only to be pulled back by Raph. "So this is how your going to treat us! By leaving us! You're making Mikey cry, Splinter helpless and Donnie sad, and me ANGRY!" Raph yelled out.

"I am choosing my own path, Raphael. I don't need you to watch for my every move, now please take your hand off of my shoulder." Ushama asked as Raph's tight grip on his shoulder was painful.

"No! You are not LEAVING us!" Raph protested holding onto him, before he realized he had pulled out one of his sai, and stabbed Leo in the thigh. Ushama let out a cry of pain and he pushed Raph off.

"SO NOW YOU STAB ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY!" He hissed out in pain as he turned to limp out. "Wait, Leo I didn't mean to do that, I am sorry!" He yelled out.

"No Raphael, no more of oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that. We _are done_. You will no longer call me your brother or son, I have a new family, the _Foot Clan_." He hissed at them.

He left leaving everyone with stunned faces and Raph holding a bloody sai that he had pulled out leaving Leo's blood trail.

* * *

><p>He had limped all the way back to the Foot Headquarters and looked up to see his father, Tiger Claw. "And where were you?" He asked. "I thought I would go back to the rat and turtles..."<p>

"But I was wrong. I was beat and stabbed. They never wanted me at all father!" He cried out and before he knew it he was embraced by his father with tears dripping down his eyes.

"Why did they hate me, father?" He cried out into his father's chest. "Some people are foolish, my cub. You have a family here who doesn't lie to you." He said as he embraced his son.

Leo's midnight gaze darkened. "They think I am different from them. I am just as equal to any of them." He growled. Tiger Claw flicked his ears hearing the Shredder calling for him and his cub.

"Come my cub, Master Shredder awaits." Tiger Claw said softly letting go of his cub as they made their way to the Shredder.

Shredder's dark gaze turned to Ushama. He looked at the blue bandanna type scarf on his neck from his last family and the clothing.

The first thing he did was gave Ushama dark foot clothes. Ushama without question left the room to put it on. He opened his room.

It was jet black and crimson red everywhere. He liked this style seeing as that now it suit him better. He didn't see any point of staying with the turtles and Splinter.

They had treated him poorly and he had found his real father. He took off his blue bandanna type scarf and put on the black one. He put on the blacks foot and arm wraps with the bloody foot symbol.

He then put on his two ninjatos. The straps were black with the foot symbol as well. He walked out to face his new master and father. As he entered he knelt down beside his father.

"Stand." Shredder said as he watched the tiger stand. "Perfect..." He said darkly. "You will fight the turtles and their rat. Kill them all." Shredder said slowly.

"Since you know how they fight, I am giving you this mission while I attend to some business." He said as he let them leave the room.

* * *

><p>Ushama had headed out for his mission. He had a few Foot Ninja following. He was going to find his brothers and kill them for what they had done to him.<p>

He didn't want to kill them... Just harm them... But the Master said kill... No... He shook his head and continued on into the midnight sky as his midnight gaze glowed.

As he stopped to look around three figures had leaped down behind him. His nose scented the prey and he turned with a growl.

"Le-Leo?... What did they do to you?" Raph said slowly as his eyes were wide with shock as were Donnie and Mikey.

"I told you, I do not go by that name anymore Raphael." He said calmly as he seathed his ninjato blades. He let a twisted grin show on his features.

The Shredder had taken him far to deep to come back. Leonardo was now a killing machine.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger I geuss?.. Lol. Anyways. Thanks for all of you who have been reviewing. This chapter was written kind of sloppy and badly cause I don't have too much time lately, but I hope you like it anyways. So yeah, Shredder messed with Leo's mind. Poor thing. Please review and tell me what you think. Happy New Year's by the way! c:<strong>


	8. Tears

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership to the Ninja Turtles. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year's. Anyways, here's the next chapter to the story. Thank you to everyone who viewed.**

* * *

><p>Leo turned, looking down form the rooftop of a building. Somehow, he felt different, odd... Little did he know that the Shredder had injected him with a strange substance.<p>

He shook his head figuring it was probably just nothing. His eyes slit as he scanned the area looking for any signs of the turtles. Before the Shredder had injected him, his older brother and leader side would've said _no don't harm your little brothers and master Leo_. But Leo was gone.

He flicked his tail as he started to go from another rooftop to rooftop. He stopped scenting a lingering smell. It was of the turtles. Unfortunately, Shredder had failed to see one thing.

He had failed to see that using the substance, he had made Ushama loose an important piece of information. Where the turtles and their rat master lived.

He sat flicking his ears to all the annoying harsh popping sounds around him. A bunch of people had been lighting fire works. Though none of them knew what these were.

He then got up and followed the scent to find three turtles on a rooftop looking around for their missing brother. His eyes slit once more as he watched them. He was no brother to them. Not anymore.

He shook his head. "No... Why am I saying this? I could never hurt them!" Unfortunately, the three turtle brothers heard this and turned around. Mikey piped up cheerfully. "Leo!"

One of his torn ears flicked as he watched them. His dark side came back as he hissed. "I am not your brother, turtle." He spat out calmly.

Raph looked up, "Leo we're sorry... We didn't know..." He said pleadingly. Ushama gave a chuckle. "Hah, you didn't know. HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE KNOWN RAPHAEL!" He yelled.

A few foot ninja appeared, as did Tiger Claw. "You never told me that my real father is Tiger Claw." He said looking at them.

Raph look down as Donnie spoke up. "It was for your own protection, Leo. We needed you at home." He said sadly. "FOR MY OWN PROTECTION DONATELLO? SERIOUSLY!" He yelled out.

He pulled his one ninjato out and gave a cold glare. "Kill them..." He said to the Foot Ninja as his father took out his weapon.

It lasted for a while all the fighting. They were all tired and the three turtles brothers went for Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw turned and hissed looking down seeing that Raphael's sai had went into his chest.

He looked up as he slowly fell to the ground. The sky had started to rain, as Ushama had stopped. His eyes slit so narrowly that it looked as if he had no pupils. "Father... FATHER!"

He launched at the turtles throwing them aside one by one. He turned not finishing them. He ran to his father. Blood dripped from Tiger Claw's mouth. "My cub, I will always be here, in your heart." He said pointing at his cub's chest.

"Your mother will too. We're both so proud of you my little cub." He said as he coughed some more. Tears streaked down his cheek as he stopped moving. Ushama closed his eyes gently.

He slowly stood looking at the ground as the rain soaked his blood stained fur. His midnight eyes glowed darkly. No one dared to move. Even Donnie, Mikey and Raph stayed still.

"You turtles," He spat as he went on, "Took my father from me today. I will make sure, one by one, you will all be tortured. And until I hear your pitiful screams for mercy, I will end you myself!" He said darkly.

He turned as he gave them menacing glares. He flicked his tail signaling for the Foot Ninja to get them. They kept coming and coming until the turtles could no longer fight.

"Take them back to headquarters. No one will do _anything_, until I get back." He said sharply, earning nods from his loyal Foot Ninja.

He turned as he moved Tiger Claw. After about the whole day, he had made it to a nearby forest. He had made a grave for his father. "Farewell father... May you rest in peace. Tell mother I said hello..." He said as tears fell from his eyes.

He got up and headed back for the Foot Headquarters.

As soon as he was about to head in, the Foot Ninja were knocked out. His eyes slit more. He walked into the Shedder's Throne room.

"You have failed me, Ushama. But you can make it up to me. Kill the turtles and their master." He said darkly. Ushama look up from bowing as a dark wicked grin showed on his features.

"My pleasure master.. After all, they took my father... Now they must pay..." He growled silently as he turned and walked out. He ran from rooftop to rooftop.

He finally found one of the turtles. The orange one was gazing down below. Before he noticed, Mikey looked up to see Leo or Ushama above him. He was grabbed as Leo squeezed his arm painfully tight.

"Where are the others!" He hissed out. "Le-Leo... I don't know... They could be anywhere." Mikey said slowly. Ushama looked around, while he looked Mikey pull out a syringe. He stabbed it into Leo's arm.

Leo looked back at him hissing, "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN ME!?" Mikey looked up, "Nothing..." Before he knew it, Ushama was pushed back by Raph. He got up to see the whole Hamato family in front of him.

"Good, you have come so I can kill you. This will make it a lot easier for my part." He said grinning darkly.

* * *

><p>Before they had left, Donnie had found out Leo was injected by something and had come up with a cure. They had made a plan to inject Leo with it. To get their long lost brother back...<p>

* * *

><p>He charged at them all, kicking Mikey down and grabbing his arm. "Foolish turtle!" He twisted Mikey's arm until a sickening pop came. Mikey screamed in pain as he looked at Leo with tears in his eyes.<p>

Leo pulled out a ninjato and knocked him out. He turned around seeing shocked and angry faces. He had a sickening grin on his face as Donnie, in his rage, went to go take out Leo.

Leo kicked up down and stabbed his ninjato into Donnie's leg. Donnie let out a cry of pain as well before darkness took him. Raph's green eyes burned and blazed. He tried to remember Leo was injected...

But he couldn't. Now all he wanted was to see that traitor die. He charged in so much fury. He knocked Leo back, only a little. Leo took that changed and kicked Raph's knee. A sickening pop was heard just like Mikey's.

Raph's rage was all forgotten at that moment as he yelled in pure pain. He looked at Leo and spat coldly, "You're not our brother..." Before falling to the ground.

Splinter yelled. "My sons!" At that moment he charged at Leonardo. Without realizing it, he had slashed his son across his right eye twice. Though it missed the actual eye.

Splinter's eyes were wide as Leonardo held his face in pain. He looked up as blood dripped down his face. While Splinter was distracted, Ushama kicked him down. And cut at his body with his ninjato blades.

Splinter looked up at his son sorrowfully as a blade was pressed against his neck. He stopped suddenly. His brothers had just woken up as he backed away.

He held his head and looked around. "Master Splinter... Mikey, Donnie... Raph?.." He looked at them. They were hurt and injured. Fury burned in his eyes at who did this. Then he felt something warm fall from his ninjato blade.

He looked down with a sickening horror. He had done this... This was their blood. "No... I'm so sorry..." He yelled out and fell to his knees covering his face. He looked up at his family tears falling.

He looked at the edge of the building. Then he looked back at his family. He stepped back so he was on the very edge. Raph's eyes widened. "Leo?... No... Don't do it!" He cried out.

Their faces were shocked and filled with sorrow and sadness. They realized what Leo was doing. "I am sorry... I did this... I must suffer..." His midnight eyes glowed as he jumped off the building.

Mikey covered his face into Donnie's chest who embraced him as he let out wails of grief and cried. Donnie had tears fall from his face as he let out a cry. Splinter looked at the ground not moving as tears fell.

Raph got up, even though it hurt him so badly. He limped towards the edge as he let tears fall. He stopped seeing a puddle of Leo's blood. It was a blood trail. But the rain washed most of it away.

"We'll find you, Leo..." He whispered holding onto a blue mask that he had kept in his belt from Leo. The family left into the lair, no one talked as their wounds were treated.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. A wicked little twist. Anyways, nonetheless I hope you all liked this chapter. I had a lot of ideas for it. So as always please review and tell me what you thought of it. And thank you to all who do review. You make me want to continue this story. Without that, I would have thrown this story out already. Once again thank you all. <strong>


	9. Alone

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Ninja Turtles. Here's this chapter. Ugh, school is back up again. Why school? Why?**

* * *

><p>Raph had watched his brother jumped. He didn't know what to say. All that was left of Leo was a pool of blood.<p>

The others had started stirring awake after they passed out. They had witnessed Leo's fall though.

Donnie slowly got up. His leg was in much pain. As was Raph's. They helped each other out as they headed for the sewers.

Raph threw back on the manhole cover as they all limped painfully back to the lair.

None of them knew Leo had this much strength. They had never really payed any attention at all to Leo unless they were mocking or teasing him.

As soon as they got to the lair, Donnie had limped straight to his lab as we all sat down, resting on the couch.

* * *

><p>Donnie limped into his lab as he headed straight for the cupboard. He pulled out some bandages and some pain killers.<p>

He had also got some thread and a needle for stitches. He sat down himself, and worked on his wounds before he treated the others.

He wouldn't be much of a help if he was bleeding out. He stitched up his wound and wrapped it tightly in some bandages.

He then limped to the door of his lab and called the most injured of the three. Mikey came in, his arm in a weird angle.

Donnie gently led Mikey to his desk and let Mikey sit on top. While he gathered some things, Mikey whimpered softly.

"Hey D, what do you think happened to Leo?" Mikey said softly. Donnie let out a silent growl hearing Leo's name. "I don't know Mikey." Donnie said slowly.

He didn't know if he could look at his brother the same after seeing what he had done to his own family. But, he knew it wasn't Leo's fault.

He was injected with that substance the Shredder had done. And he had lost his real father. He would probably be in a lot of pain and shock by all of this.

Donnie looked up at Mikey, his red eyes scanning the arm. "Mikey, I am going to have to set your arm. This will hurt, but it will be alright, okay?" Donnie said.

Mikey looked up, his baby blue eyes watering. He wiped away the tears that had recently fallen and nodded slowly.

Donnie gently grabbed a hold of Mikey's arm, and set it back into place with a loud pop. Mikey had let out a scream and new tears had fallen.

"You're doing good Mikey. Now I just need to wrap up your arm into a cast. Is that okay?" Donnie asked gently. Mikey nodded and looked at the floor.

Donnie took some of the bandages and wrapped Mikey's arm up hard, almost like the one the humans have topside. Unfortunately, they were turtles.

They couldn't get much medical equipment. Donnie then made a sling for Mikey's arm to rest in. "There, you should now go get some rest." Donnie said handing Mikey some pain killers.

Mikey nodded before walking out. He left to the kitchen getting a drink of water to take the pain killers with. Once done, he walked to his room and gently shut the door, sliding into his bed before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Raph had walked in next. His body was covered in scratches and cuts. His leg was twisted in an odd angle just as Mikey's had been.<p>

Raph limped to Donnie's desk and sat down. His green eyes scanned for any facial expressions on Donnie's face.

Donnie had brought over the stuff he needed to patch Raph up. "Alright Raph, I'll need to set your leg back in place as well. You cannot put any weight on it. Neither can Mikey." Donnie said as he gently grabbed a hole of Raph's leg.

"Just get it over with." Raph grunted out in pain. Donnie nodded and within a few seconds, the bone had popped back in place.

Raph let out a scream, even though he was trying to hold it in. His eyes had watered a little. But he wouldn't let anyone know. He quickly wiped his eyes.

Donnie then wrapped up Raph's leg just as he had done with Mikey's. He then also stitched up some of Raph's cuts.

"Raph, if you need something to help walk with, let me know. I can whip something up. But it will heal in time." Raph nodded.

He then got down from the desk and limped on his way out. "I will be fine, Donnie." He said low before taking the pain killers Donnie had given him.

He had taken the pain killers just as Mikey had done, and limped to his room to rest. Donnie let out a sigh. At least Sensei wasn't as bad.

Mikey and Raph had dislocated and broken their leg and arm. But Sensei only at some cuts and scratches.

* * *

><p>Master Splinter then walked in and sat on Donnie's desk as well. "How are your brothers, Donatello?" He questioned as he looked at his purple clad son.<p>

Donnie grabbed a needle and some thread before saying, "They'll be fine father, they just need some rest. As do we all." Donnie said as he began to patch Master Splinter up.

Splinter nodded slowly before wondering what had happened to his eldest son, Leonardo. He let out a deep sigh as Donatello was stitching up his wounds and cuts.

It didn't take long until Donnie was done. At least it hadn't been to serious. They hadn't lost too much blood. Splinter then left them room.

"Sensei, wait. Here's some pain killers." Donnie called out. Splinter looked to his son, "Thank you Donatello, but I'd much rather have some herbal tea." He said gratefully.

Donnie nodded and watched him go into the kitchen. He sat down on his chair and through for a while watching Splinter head to his room with some herbal tea.

He got himself some pain killers before putting away all of the medical equipment and heading to the kitchen. As soon as he walked in, he grabbed a cub.

He let it fill with some nice cold water and took the pain killers before limping to his own room for some much needed rest. They all had a long night.

It would be a long while before Raph and Mikey could train, but he would heal soon enough from only having been stabbed. As would Splinter fully recover.

He slid into his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered where his older brother had gone as well. All they had last seen of Leo was if him falling from the rooftop.

He then fell asleep, as a small tear leaked its way out of his closed eye and rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Leo had fallen. All he remembered was pain. He didn't even know how he had gotten out of there. He didn't want to be Ushama anymore.<p>

He wanted to be Leonardo. His original name. Though he missed his father. He also missed his family. But he couldn't go back.

No, not after what he had done. He was sitting alone in a dark tunnel of the sewers, watching the water flow by.

He was in a pool of blood. He had cuts all over his body from his fall, and had also probably broken both ankles. A tear rolled down his cheek.

How could he have done this. It's all his fault. Now he had no home. He couldn't even be able to face his own family.

His memory had been clouded before, but now it had all been returning before him. He didn't want to cry. He hadn't cried in years.

But it had all been too much for the poor tiger to handle. He let tears flow freely from his eyes. He never wanted to face his family. For fears they wouldn't want him.

They could probably kick him out. Not wanting to ever see him again. So, he would probably slowly die here. From bleeding out and being hungry.

He lay his head back on the brick wall of the sewers, slowly crying himself to sleep. He was a failure. He had done the very thing he promised his family would never do. But he had done it.

He had joined the Foot. He had called the Shredder his master. He had hurt Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Sensei. Oh Mikey. When they were younger, before Mikey had treated him like how Donnie and Raph had, he would always help Mikey through nightmares.

_Mikey ran into Leo's room tears dripping down his face. "Leo." He whispered walking to the side of Leonardo's bed. Leo looked up slowly, noticing Mikey's tears._

_"Mikey?... What's wrong, are you alright?" He started when Mikey had hugged him. "I had another nightmare... That everyone was... Was killed and I was the only one left." Mikey cried out hugging his brother still._

_"Mikey, shh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. We wouldn't every leave you. In face, I promise to always protect you and to never hurt you." Leo had whispered in Mikey's ear._

_"Can I stay the night with you Leo?" Mikey said quietly. Leo nodded scooting over, "Of course Mikey." He had said._

The memory came back to him as he let out a sob. He had let down Mikey. He had _hurt_ him. His little brother.

Darkness then took him as he bled out worse. He was already so tired. Tears streaked through his cheek fur, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think of this chapter? I actually fit in some time to type this up before school. So I hope you enjoy it. And at least I got this chapter up for the week. I don't think I would have any more time with all the homework I have. Anyways, as always, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Thank you. c:<strong>


	10. Leo

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Ninja Turtles. First off, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Second, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Mikey woke up, and let out a yawn. He had forgotten all about his wounds. He went to get off his bed before pain shot up his arm. He let out a cry and lied back down.<p>

He then remembered what had happened the previous night. They were all injured by their own brother, Leo. Leo had jumped from the building.

No one knew where he went, all that was left of their brothers was a dark puddle of blood on the ground. We had all then came back home to the lair.

Mikey let out a sigh as he got up, he remembered what Donnie had said. They couldn't use their injured legs or arms or whatever for a long while.

Mikey shrugged figuring no training. Besides, training wouldn't be the same without Leo. We had always mocked and made fun of him as we grew up.

Without realizing it, a tear had leaked its way out of Mikey's gentle baby blue eyes. He got up slowly this time and opened his door walking out.

The lair was silent. Usually, well what used to be, was Leo in the dojo training. The sound they were so used to wasn't there. Mikey let out a silent sigh.

He walked to the kitchen and began to get out some pots from the cupboard. Why not make everyone some scrambled eggs and toast.

So he did, he turned on the stove and sat up on the counter. He stared at his feet thinking about his older brother. They made fun of Leo for being different from the rest of us.

Leo probably felt how we feel about humans neglecting us, or calling us different. They only had two human friends. That was it. Speaking of humans...

They hadn't called April or Casey to check in, they were bound to come to the lair sometime. And sometime was now. Mikey heard the lair door open.

He quickly got down from the counter and went into the main room. "April, Casey! Hey!" Mikey said as he hugged April. April looked up at Mikey, "Hey Mike. How's everyone?" She asked then noticing Mikey's arm. "What happened to you!" She cried out hugging him tight.

Mikey's gaze shifted. "I-It was Leo..." Mikey said softly. "How could he do this to you!" She gasped as Casey had a shocked expression. "Long story, I'll tell later." Mikey said trying to change the topic.

"How about some breakfast you guys?" He said his gaze brightening. "Sure!" Casey and April both said heading into the kitchen with Mikey. They sat down and watched as Mikey pulled out the eggs.

He started to crack the eggs as a grumpy Raphael stumbled in. "Casey, April? What are you two doing here?" He said painfully limping to sit on a chair.

April looked at Raph's leg. "How could Leo have done this to you guys?" She said as her eyes watered. Raph looked up, looking like he wanted to punch something.

"It was the Shredder, he messed with Leo's mind by injecting him with some of this weird substance." Raph growled out not looking up.

April nodded slowly as she too looked down. Mikey had finished the scrambled eggs as he made some toast as well. He put the food on everyone's plates and passed them out.

"Casey, could you get Donnie, and April could you get Splinter?" Mikey said as he hummed a song making some more food with his one good arm.

They both nodded and got up.

* * *

><p>Casey walked upstairs and knocked on Donnie's door. With no reply, Casey shrugged and opened it. Donnie was asleep and looked comfortable.<p>

"Yo Donnie, Mikey made some breakfast, come on." Casey said as Donnie blinked sleep out of his eyes looking at Casey before nodding and getting up.

He then limped to the kitchen with Casey.

* * *

><p>April silently walked up to the door of Splinter's room. "Sensei?" April said softly through the door. Splinter flicked his ears before letting April know she could enter.<p>

"Hello April." He said looking at one of his pupils he was working with training. "What is it you need?" He asked. His eyes shown pain and loss.

"Mikey made some breakfast." She said as she crouched down next to Splinter. "Are you alright Sensei?" He asked. Splinter looking up, "Oh, yes, just fine."

He slowly got up before saying, "Let's go get some breakfast." The two walked out towards the kitchen. They then sat at the table seeing Donnie had joined them.

Donnie blushed at seeing April. Everyone knew he had the biggest crush on her. They all sat and started eating.

It was quiet and peaceful as they all ate their fills.

* * *

><p>Leo woke up, sweaty and pale. The pool of blood had gotten bigger. If he weren't so hurt, he would've cringed at the sight of seeing this much blood.<p>

He got up. The only way he would live is going back to his family. But, no, he couldn't. Not after what he had done... They wouldn't forgive him.

He forced himself up on his feet before letting out a scream of pure agonizing pain. His ankles couldn't magically heal overnight.

He grabbed a hold of the wall and started to limped for the lair. His fur was matted in his own blood. The foot uniform couldn't even be seen as it was stained with blood.

A while later.

He was almost there. He was in so much agonizing pain and it hurt to breath. He probably had some broken ribs. He reached the lair door.

He opened it and walked inside before closing it. He could smell warm food, and his stomach growled. He was too weak. He had pushed so hard to get here.

He then passed out as more blood surrounded him. His last thoughts being, _Please forgive me..._ And he was out.

Everyone heard this and got up slowly walking out. There they saw poor Leo covered in his own blood. His ankles were in odd angles as a large slash across his eyes could be seen.

They had been made from Splinter the night they had fought on the rooftop. No one moved. Then Donnie rushed to Leo's side. "Leo?!" He called as he shook his older brother.

April and Casey helped carry him to Donnie's lab so they could patch him up. He had lost a lot of blood. They no way to give him blood since no one had his blood type.

He would have to make his own blood. Donnie ignored this and set straight to work as everyone waited on the couch, praying for the best.

Donnie grabbed some supplies and headed back towards Leo seeing his chest didn't rise or fall. "Leo?... Leo! LEO!" He said as tears fell from his eyes.

He tried to help Leo and started pushing on his chest, but it didn't work.

"Leo, no, please stay with us... We're sorry too, and we _forgive_ you!" Donnie cried out hugging his brother's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this being such a short chapter. .' I was planning on making it longer but I didn't have enough time with so much home work. Anyways, yes, I did decide to add April and Casey in. Because who doesn't love our favorite human friends? Well then, please review and tell me what you think. Will Leo live, or die? Muahaha, you shall find out. c:<strong>


	11. A hurt brother

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Ninja Turtles. Hey guys. I know I haven't posted in a while, so hopefully this chapter will do some good. A lot has been happening so I have been very busy dealing with the issues. So you have my all apologizes if this happens again. Since I don't have a lot of time, this chapter will be short. Please don't be upset with me.**

* * *

><p>Donnie had patched Leonardo up, all they could do now was wait. Mikey had been crying in the living room the whole time. He had no tears left to shed.<p>

He was hugging his knees, waiting silently for news. Raphael, well, he had been storming around the lair. Almost as if this was all his fault.

He was currently punching the punching bag. No could tell, but he had some wet streams that were down his cheek that he had wiped away.

Master Splinter was mourning silently in his room. He hadn't known the whole story to make his son feel this bad, and turn on them.

Until he knew his son was injected after leaving the lair and being taken by his enemy, the Shredder. A tear had escaped his eye followed by more.

Donnie had waited silently on his own in the lab. He couldn't do anything else. And that hurt him deeply to know his brother could die and he couldn't stop it.

If Leo were to pass away, he could never forgive himself. He hadn't been able to say sorry to his hurting brother. They had treated Leo poorly. All of them.

Sensei hadn't noticed. Donnie could of made a stop to this, and they wouldn't have lost Leo. And he wouldn't have even known Tiger Claw was his father.

Tears were streaming down Donatello's face as he thought of everything they had done to hurt their own brother. He got up from his chair and walked to his brother.

He grabbed Leo's hand and held it tightly in his own. Why? Why had they done this to their loving older brother? He felt shattered. He wished his brother would wake up.

He had lay his head on his brother's chest, and without realizing it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Raph had walked into Donnie's lab. He saw that Donnie was asleep on Leo's chest and couldn't help but let a little smile escape.<p>

He quietly walked over to Donnie and gently shook his shoulder. "Donnie, hey Don, wake up." He said gently. Donnie's reddish brown eyes opened slowly.

He let out a yawn and stretched. "Raph.. What are you doing in here?" He asked tiredly. "Hey bro, you should get some rest, I'll watch over him." Raph said looking at Leo.

Donnie looked into his green eyes. "Fine, but I will be back later..." He said getting up and slowly walking out of his lab. He then walked to his room.

He crawled into his bed, let out another yawn and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Raph looked at Leo. He held Leo's hand as a tear escaped his eye. "Leo.. Oh Leo... I am so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you. I really am." He said sadly.<p>

"I wish you would wake up, I hope you will forgive me... Leo, I am so sorry!" Raph cried out as he sobbed his eyes out into his hurt brother's chest.

"Please, don't leave us big brother.. We couldn't cope without you... I am so sorry..." He said as his breathing calmed. He quickly lifted his head and wiped his tears.

"We do not mention that to anyone..." Raph said with a sad smile trying to lighten up the mood. He leaned back holding his brother's hand tightly.

He would never let Leo go like that again. They needed their oldest brother. Raph silently watched Leo, before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said. Real short chapter. So sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, I think, they will find out if Leo lives or dies. Hmm, who knows. Another thing, thank you all so much for your kind and amazing reviews. I'll tell you now, I would've given up on this story if it wasn't for all your enthusiasm to make me continue. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! C:<strong>


End file.
